Last Farewell
by Kyou desu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila Sasuke berubah menjadi seorang cowok yang culun dan ternyata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Hinata, seorang gadis sexy namun ternyata sombong. Bisakah Hinata mengenali Sasuke yang penampilannya kini berubah 100 % ?
1. Chapter 1

**Last Farewell**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

©BIGBANG (YG Entertaiment) – Last Farewell

Rate: T

Kyou desu yo~

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, ranjau typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

Don't like don't read

Happy reading~..

Hai, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian pasti udah kenal donk sama aku. Yup, benar aku adalah anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Kakakku bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sebenarnya aku berasal dari keluarga kaya. Ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Meskipun begitu, ketika aku bergaul, aku tak pernah menyebutkan nama keluargaku karena dulu pernah terjadi kejadian yang membuatku trauma selama berbulan-bulan ketika mereka tau aku berasal dari keluarga Uchiha.

Hari ini, hari pertama aku masuk kuliah di Konoha University. Termasuk universitas paling top di Konoha. Dan hanya murid yang benar-benar pintar dan dari keluarga yang kaya saja yang bisa masuk di sini.

.

.

.

Aku bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah hari ini. Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku. Sekarang aku berada di depan cermin mematut diriku sendiri. Terlintas di otakku sebuah ide untuk melakukan penyamaran menjadi orang yang culun. Aku gak mau punya banyak fans yang berisik karena cuma mengagumi Sasuke yang tampan (pede amat loe). Aku ingin hidupku tenang sebentar.

Sebuah kacamata, baju aku masukkan ke dalam celana, rambutku yang keren aku sisir sampai licin. Sebenarnya sih aku ogah kayak gini, menghilangkan kharisma seorang Uchiha aja. Semuanya udah beres. Aku pun bersiap untuk turun berangkat.

.

.

"Kaa-_san_, aku pergi dulu ya" kataku sembari memakan roti di meja makan.

"Lho, Sas kenapa penampilanmu kayak gitu ?" Kaa-_san_ kaget melihat ku berubah jadi makhluk yang aneh.

"Aku ingin mencoba gaya baru Kaa-_san_. Aku gak mau dikerubuti cewek-cewek gila yang ganasnya minta ampun." Kataku selesai memakan sarapanku. Kulihat Kaa-_san_ku masih melongo melihatku. Aku hanya menepuk jidatku melihat beliau baru pertama kali melongo kayak gitu.

"Sasuke pergi dulu ya." Pamitku sambil mencium tangan Kaa-_san_ku.

"Nih, kunci mobilnya. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucap Kaa-_san_ sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil

"Tidak usah kaa-san, Sasuke bawa sepeda seperti biasanya saja.'' Sahutku menuju garasi dan mulai membawa ke luar sepedaku menuju Konoha University..

.

.

.

Aku akhirnya sampai di depan pintu gerbang yang di sampingnya terpampang sebuah tulisan 'Konoha University'.

Aku turun dari sepedaku dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan menuntun sepedaku menuju parkiran. Selama aku kuliah di sini, entah kenapa aku ingin jadi anak yang gak membuat masalah. Masa iya udah dandan jadi culun kayak gini malah jadi brandalan. Gak cucok lah yaw (Sas, aku gak salah dengarkan loe ngomong kayak gitu ? #AuthorSweatdrop).

.

.

.

Tin tin

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkahku, dan terpaksa aku harus menyingkir bersama sepedaku supaya tidak menghalangi jalan. Namun, ternyata mobil tersebut malah berhenti di depanku. Aku terpaksa ikut berhenti.

Dan, kulihat pengendara mobil tersebut turun dari mobilnya tanpa berpikir di mana sekarang ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan.

.

.

.

Aku mendekati mobil tersebut hendak menegurnya. Belum sampai kata kata teguran keluar dari mulutku, aku terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan surai indigo yg indah keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Aku yang baru pertama melihat gadis tersebut merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku. Debaran jantungku menjadi cepat, aku melihat ribuan kupu-kupu di sekelilingku. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku buat menegur gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

'' Selamat pagi.'' Sapa ku pada gadis tersebut.

Kulihat, gadis tersebut berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara menyapaku. Gadis tersebut berbali dan melihatku dari atas sampai bawah kemuadian tanpa mebalas sapaanku gadis tersebut melengos pergi.

'Cih, sialan. Sabar sas, dia begitu cuma gara-gara liat penampilan loe yang gak level sama dia.' Ujarku dalam hati.

"Heh, akan aku buktikan siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya." Kekehku pelan sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah pertama sampai terakhir tidak ada hal yang menarik. Pelajaran waktu dulu di SMA diulang kembali. Kalau gini mah tanpa diajarkan dosen aku udah bisa (sombong amat loe sas).

Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke kanan, Cuma dia satu-satunya yang bikin pelajaran jadi menarik. Ku perhatikan terus dia. Aku dan dia Cuma berjarak dua kursi dan jalan tengah yang memisahkan kumpulan kursi sebelah timur dan sebelah barat menjadi dua dan dia duduk di bagian paling samping. (aduh pada mudeng kagak, author sendiri juga bingung gimana ngejelasinnya).

Masih ku pandangi dia, mungkin dia nyadar kalau dari tadi ku pandangi terus sehingga tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan pura-pura melihat buku.

Saat ku rasa dia sudah kembali ke posisi semula. Ku tengokkan kembali kepalaku. Namun ternyata dia masih melihatku. Sejenak Onyxku bertemu dengan Lavender miliknya. Hatiku kembali berdesir.

Kulihat ada pergerakan dari dia. Dia mulai bergeser menghadap aku. Dia hanya memakai rok pendek di atas lutut mulai menggodaku dengan menggerakkan kakinya menjadi kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

'Sialan nih cewek.' Umpatku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba bel pulang berbunyi. Semua mahasiswa langsung berhambur ke luar. Begitupun dengannya. Ku lihat dia langsung bergegas pergi. Saat aku memandang pada tempat yang di dudukinya tadi di atas mejanya terdapat sebuah buku berwarna lavender.

Langsung saja aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangkunya tadi. Kuraih buku tersebut dan membuka-buka isinya.

Ternyata buku diary miliknya. Tepat saat aku membuka bagian tengahnya, terdapat sebuah foto yang tertempel pada halamannya. Kuamati foto tersebut, dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika itu adalah fotoku bersamanya yang sedang berciuman bibir.

Aku ingat, ternyata gadis tersebut adalah gadis yang kutemui beberapa tahun yang lalu di bar. Ternyata dia. Aku hanya menyeringai melihat foto tersebut.

Ku tutup buku tersebut dan berjalan pulang. "Aku punya rencana." Gumamku.

.

.

.

2 tahun yang lalu

**Flashback ON**

"Sas, loe mau gak ikut kita ke bar ntar malam." Kata Naruto sembari menampilkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Heh, tumben loe ngajakin duluan. Bukannya dulu kalau kita ajak gak dibolehin sama Kaa-_san_ loe karena masih SMA." Ejekku pada Naruto.

"Itu kan dulu, sekarang udah dibolehin kok." Jawab Naruto.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Aku kembali menelengkupkan kepalaku di atas meja saat melihat banyak para gadis yang menjerit memanggil namaku di jendela kelas.

.

.

.

Kini aku sudah berada di depan bar tempat janjianku dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya tadi siang. Kulihat mobil Naruto sudah berada tak jauh dari mobilku. Berarti dia sudah sampai duluan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam bar. Saat aku memasuki bar kulihat semua mata tertuju padaku. Cih, aku tak suka jadi pusat perhatian kayak gini. Padahal malam ini aku hanya pakai kemeja biru dongker yang aku gulung sampai siku, celana jins hitam, sepatu kets (bener kagak tulisannya ?), dan jam tangan warna hitam yang kontras denga kulitku yang putih. Tak lupa aku juga memakai kacamata hitam yang menambah kesan keren (Sas, malam-malam pakai kacamata hitam apa bisa liat jalan ? #author ditimpuk sendal Sasuke).

Aku hanya berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mata mereka padaku sambil mencari keberadaan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Nah, itu mereka. Ku berjalan menuju meja mereka.

Di sana ada Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, dan Naruto yang sedang asyik dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Yo, Sas loe telat nih. Darimana aja loe ?" Sapa Kiba.

"Biasa, macet di jalan." Kataku sembari mengambil tempat duduk.

"Sendirian aja loe ke sini. Gak ada cewek yang loe ajak ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka semua berisik. Ya udah kalian udah pada punya pasangan masing-masing kan ? aku pergi dulu." Kataku sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Mau kemana loe ?" Tanya Neji.

"Mau cari mangsa." Jawabku sembari menyeringai.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di meja bar, aku memesan vodka. ku putar kursiku utnuk melihat sekeliling, siapa tau ada hal yang menarik.

"Nih, vodkanya." Kata bartender sambil menaruh vodka yang ku pesan di meja.

Aku mengambil vodka tersebut dan memutar kursiku kembali. Kini tanganku yang lain kugunakan untu melepas kacamataku. Aku tau dari tadi ada gadis yang memperhatikanku terus. Ku biarkan saja gadis itu tanpa menoleh padanya. Aku sengaja memainkan vodka yang berada di tanganku. Karena aku tau pasti sebentar lagi gadis itu mendekat padaku.

Tuh kan bener. Dia berjalan dengan anggun, tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Aku tau pasti dia juga dari keluarga bangsawan. Gadis tersebut semakin berjalan mendekat sambil menyubakkan rambutnya ke samping telinga. Gadis itu manis juga. Dia menggunakan highheels warna silver dipadukan dengan dres tanpa lengan sepaha warna hitam, tak lupa dia masih memakai stoking.

'Sopan sekali.' Batinku dalam hati.

"Permisi, apakah aku boleh duduk di samping anda ?" Katanya ketika tepat berada di depanku.

"Silahkan." Kataku sambil meminum vodka yang tinggal separo.

"Saya pesan jus blueberry." Pesan dia pada bartender yang direspon dengan anggukan dari bartender tadi.

"Hai, namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku sambil menerima uluran tangannya. Ketika di luar sekolah aku memang berani menyebutkan nama keluargaku karena aku berani bertindak sesuka hati di luar lingkungan sekolah.

"Ini nona pesanan anda." Bartender tadi memberikan satu gelas jus blueberry pada hinata.

"Arigatou." Ucapnya diselingi dengan senyumnya yang indah dan semu merah di pipinya.

"Sasuke-san ngapain di sini sendirian ?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku hanya mencari angin segar. Aku tadi bersama teman-temanku, namun mereka malah syik sendiri dengan pacarnya." Tuturku panjang lebar.

"Sama, aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar." Ujarnya. Kini dia sudah mendekat padaku. 'Keh, berani juga dia ternyata.' Batinku dalam hati.

Ia kini mulai menaruh tangan kanannya di pundakku dan tangan kirinya di pipi kiriku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sekali sambil nyeringai. Ternyata dia makin berani saja, ia hendak mencium bibirku namun, aku memalingkan wajahku. Kulihat dia sedikit kesal karena aksiku tadi. Tapi, ternyata dia tidak menyerah. Dia mulai menari-nari di depanku dan mulai mengajakku menari bersama. Namun, aku hanya menyeringai melihat aksinya yang berani tersebut.

"Hei, apakah kamu udah punya pacar ?" Tanyanya mendekatiku.

"Kalau ku jawab belum, apa kau mau jadi pacarku ?" Kataku.

"Hahahaha, yang benar saja. Baru juga kenal beberapa menit yang lalu." Tutur Hinata.

Ku lihat dia mulai mendekatiku. Tangannya bergelayut manja di leherku. Biasanya jika gadis lain yang melakukan hal seperti ini, aku langsung meninggalkannya. Namun berbeda dengan gadis ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman di sekitar Hinata.

"Tapi, kalau kamu serius dengan ucapanmu, aku tak keberatan selama kamu tidak akan mencampakkanku seperti gadis-gadis yang lain." Katanya sembari menarik kalung dengan simbol kipas yang ku pakai.

"Uchiha tak pernah bercanda nona." Jawabku sambil menampilkan senyum tulusku padanya.

Setelah mengambil kalung yang kupakai, dia berbalik arah menjauhiku. Inilah waktu yang ku gunakan untuk menjadi pria yang misterius. Ku berjalan ke luar meninggalkannya yang sepertinya kebingungan mencariku. Aku hanya mengacungkan telunjuk kiriku ke atas sebagai pesan terakhirku padanya.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**Yak, itu dia chapter pertama dari "Last Farewell". Aku sendiri gak tau mau endingnya nanti mau sampai chapter berapa. Rencanya kemarin mau langsung aku bikin endingnya. Tapi, karena kecapean aku tinggal tidur aja. Nah, pas bangun tidur idenya pada menguap semua -_-**

**Lalu... aku gak gitu yakin Sasuke mau nyamar jadi anak culun kayak gitu _ #digetokSasuke.**

**Kritik, opini, dan saran kalian sangat aku tunggu lho !**

**Ikutin terus ya cerita ini~**

**Pati, 11/06/14**

**Kyou desu ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Farewell**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

©BIGBANG (YG Entertaiment) – Last Farewell

Rate: T

Kyou desu yo~

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, ranjau typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain, ada kata-kata yang sedikit kasar, dll dst.

Don't like don't read

Happy reading~..

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya,

Kuliah pertama hari ini dimulai pukul tujuh, seperti biasa aku berangkat naik sepeda polygon biru donkerku. Kelas pertama dengan mata kuliah dasar-dasar bisnis. Oh iya aku mengambil program studi Manajemen Bisnis, biasalah karena anak dari pebisnis nomor satu di Konoha pasti menginginkan anaknya menjadi penerusnya. Kakakku Uchiha Itachi sedang mengambil gelar doktornya di Amerika mengambil jurusan bisnis internasional.

Meskipun baru dua hari masuk kuliah, tapi aku sudah akrab dengan teman-teman sekelas yang jumlahnya seratus lebih ini. Soalnya mereka kebanyakan satu sekolah denganku dulu. Apalagi yang ceweknya, mereka mengenalku gara-gara penampilanku yang mencolok sendiri dibanding yang lain disaat sekarang lagi trennya fashion ala boyband korea tapi aku masih menggunakan style yang jadul.

Kelas pertama akan dimulai lima menit lagi nih. Aku harus bergegas ke kelas kalau nggak mau terlambat. Kulihat dia duduk di paling pinggir di urutan kelima dari depan, akupun mengambil tempat duduk yang sebaris dengan dia.

Mata kuliah pertama di mulai. Ku tengok ke arah dia, sepertinya dia memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan dosen dengan serius. Kalau begitu aku juga akan serius menyimak mata kuliah ini.

'Hahhhh.' Rutukku dalam hati. Lama-lama bosen juga menyimak penjelasan dosen. Aku menengok ke arah samping. Dia sedang menopang dagu sambil mengamati sesuatu di tangannya. Ku tajamkan penglihatanku, ternyata dia sedang memegang kalungku yang dua tahun lalu diambilnya. Sepertinya jam kuliah lima menit lagi kelar. Ku keluarkan buku diarinya yang masih ku bawa sambil mengamati foto-foto saat di bar.

Kriiiinggggggg

Akhirnya jam kuliah selesai. Segera aku menata kembali buku yang tadi aku buka.

"E-eh tunggu." Kataku sambil menghampirinya. Namun, langkahku kalah cepat darinya yang langsung menggenggam kalungku dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang.

"Yah, padahal sedikit lagi." Sesalku kemudian.

.

.

.

Saat pulang, aku masih memikirkannya sambil menuntun sepedaku melewati taman kampus. Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja, aku melihatnya duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Aku membenarkan letak kacamataku dan menghampirinya.

Ku parkirkan sepedaku di dekat bangku tersebut. Dia ternyata masih tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

"Hai." Sapaku ragu

"Oh, hai." Dia menoleh dan membalas sapaanku. Tapi, dia langsung meluruskan kembali pandangannya.

'Cuek amat nih cewek' batinku dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya ada yang mau ku sampaikan kepadamu, aku menemukan ini (buku diary) ketinggalan di atas mejamu kemarin." Kataku sambil menyerahkan buku diary Hinata.

"Oh, thanks ya." Katanya saat menerima bukunya dengan ekspresi cueknya.

Dia masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Namun, saat aku duduk di sebelahnya, tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri.

'ah, sial.' Rutukku dalam hati meski masih memasang muka polos.

'Ohh, tak apa-apa Sasuke. Tunggu sampai waktunya tiba, maka cewek itu akan jadi milik loe.' Batinku kembali.

.

.

.

Malam harinya ku putuskan memulai rencanaku. Kini aku tengah bersiap untuk kembali ke bar lagi. Aku sudah janji dengan teman-teman kalau aku akan ke sana. Dan kata mereka, Hinata masih sering mengunjungi bar tersebut tiap akhir pekan.

Aku mulai berdandan ala kadarnya mengenakan kemeja putih yang kubalut dengan cardigan warna maroon. Setelah selesai aku turun dan pamit sama Kaa-san sebelum berangkat.

.

.

.

"Ternyata mereka udah sampai duluan." Kataku pelan setelah melihat mobil Naruto dan yang lainnya terparkir di dekat mobilku. Akupun segera masuk menyusul mereka, siapa tau apa yang mereka katakan tentang Hinata itu benar. Kalau bisa, aku ingin segera mengakhirinya malam ini. Ternyata keinginanku untuk lebih dekat dengannya sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Suara dentuman musik di dalam bar begitu keras, sehingga meskipun kita berteriak suara kita takkan mampu terdengar. Naruto melihat jam tangannya dan sesekali melihat ke arah pintu menunggu kedatangan sahabat karibnya yang sudah lebih dari setengah jam belum sampai juga.

Akhirnya setelah ke sepuluh kalinya dia melihat jam dan menengok ke arah pintu, dia melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam bar. Dengan refleks, Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ah, telat mulu loe Sas tiap kumpul kayak gini." Celetuk Gaara

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat

"Teme, loe tau nggak berapa lama gue nungguin loe di sini." Kata Naruto

"Kagak, emang kenapa ?" Jawab Sasuke cuek

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Kapan sih temannya bakal berhenti bersikap cuek kayak begini.

"Udah Setengah jam taauuuu." Semprot Naruto

"Iya deh iya sorry yaa." Kata Sasuke

"Ya udah deh nggak apa-apa. Berhubung kita baru bisa kumpul lagi setelah dua tahun gue maafin." Kata Naruto sambil meneguk vodkanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Neji ? kok nggak ada." Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, dia lagi ngedate sama pacarnya, si Tenten yang dulu jadi ketua klub karate sekolah kita." Sahut Gaara

"Hah, serius loe. Widiihh kagak nyangka kalau ternyata dia serius sama tuh cewek." Celoteh Sasuke

"Gimana loe Nar, udah punya cewek belum ?" sambung Sasuke

"Hahh, baru tahap PDKT sih." Jawab Naruto lemes gara-gara tiap PDKT dia selalu gagal.

"Terus kalau loe Gar ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Baru putus kemarin sama Matsuri." Jawab Gaara datar

"Kalau loe sendiri gimana Sas, apa masih mengharapkan cewek itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, emang kenapa ? ternyata dia satu kelas sama gue di kampus."

"Jodoh kali Sas." Celetuk Gaara

"Semoga saja." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sementara itu, tiba-tiba Naruto melihat Hinata memasuki bar dan duduk di kursi dekat pintu masuk seperti menunggu sesorang.

"Eh Sas, itu cewek yang loe taksir bukan ?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau gitu kita tinggal dulu ya, semoga berhasil sob. Gue tunggu pajak jadiannya." Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan pergi ke lantai dansa dengan Gaara.

.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan sengaja berdiri di depan bartender sambil mengedarkan pendangannya ke seluruh bar. Berharap Hinata bisa melihat kehadirannya.

Sementara itu, para gadis yang melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan meja bartender langsung terpesona. Padahal Sasuke hanya berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di meja. Di mata mereka Sasuke kelihatan Sexy ʃƪ(*ᴥ*)

Melihat para gadis mulai ribut, dia mulai jengah sendiri. "Kenapa nggak sadar-sadar sih hime sama keberadaanku di sini." Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh di bar. Tak biasanya bar ini begitu rame. Meski tiap hari selalu rame sih, tapi malam ini dua kali lebih ramai (author lebay m(ⱺ_ⱺ)m). Hinata segera melihat suasana bar dan meneliti apa penyebab keramaian ini. Namun, (dengan efek slow motion) tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Hinata membelalakkan matanya tak menyangka kalau Sasuke berada di sini.

Merasa tak percaya kalau itu Sasuke, Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah bar. Sementara Sasuke, melihat pergerakan dari Hinata yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke tampak lega, akhirnya Hinata peka juga dengan kode yang Sasuke gunakan.

Setelah sampai di depan Sasuke akhirnya hinata menyapa Sasuke duluan. "Hai Sasuke."

"Hn, Hai." Jawab Sasuke

Mengetahui kalau ternyata pria yang disapanya membalas sapaannya tanpa protes, Hinatapun lega ternyata pria itu benar-benar Sasuke. Hinata langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawanツ.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tersenyum, dia ikut tersenyum walau hanya tipis. Setipis 'silet'.

"Kemana aja selama ini ?" Tanya Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke berdiri.

"Di rumah." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Kalau itu sih aku tau -_-." Kata Hinata mulai penasaran.

"Lalu apaan donk ?" jawab Sasuke mulai becanda.

"Maksudku tuh, dulu kenapa kok tiba-tiba pergi ? itu perginya kemana ?" kata Hinata.

"That is my secret and you just enjoy with my ." jawab Sasuke yang semakin membuat Hinata Penasaran.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Kan ku ikuti semua permainanmu." Kata Hinata. "Asalkan aku mendapatkanmu." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**Yak, itu dia chapter kedua dari "Last Farewell". Mungkin chapter berikutnya menjadi chapter yang terakhir. Maaf ya kalau bahasanya pake 'loe' dan 'gue'. Kalau dari sudut pandang saya sih biar kelihatan lebih akrab gitu. Masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini. Dan mangkir setengah tahun belum bisa update chapter terbarunya. Tapi saya usahain bisa cepet. _**

**Kritik, opini, dan saran kalian sangat aku tunggu lho !**

**Ikutin terus ya cerita ini~**

**Bogor, 19/02/15**

**Kyou desu ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Farewell**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

©BIGBANG (YG Entertaiment) – Last Farewell

Rate: T

Kyou desu yo~

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, ranjau typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain, ada kata-kata yang sedikit kasar, dll dst.

Don't like don't read

Happy reading~..

Chapter 3 (つ●ᴥ●)つ

Pecakapan mereka masih berlanjut. Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap meja bar.

"Sendirian saja nih kesini ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya kesininya sendirian, tapi di tempat ini aku sama teman-temanku kok. Kalau kau sendiri ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sama temen-temen SMA, biasanya katanya sih reunian gitu. Tapi kita memang sudah lama nggak ketemu lagi setelah lulus. Biasa nostalgia." Jawab Sasuke

"Idih nostalgia, kayak nggak ketemu selama belasan tahun aja." Ledek Hinata

"Cih." Decih Sasuke menanggapi ledekan Hinata

"Hihihi becanda kok." Balas Hinata sambil terkikik geli

"Udah mulai larut nih, nggak pulang ? nggak baik lho seorang gadis pulang sampai larut malam." Kata Sasuke

"Baru juga ketemu lagi dan bisa ngobrol bareng. Masa udah disuruh pulang aja." Jawab Hinata

"Ehm, kode nih." Kata Sasuke

"Kan ada pepatah yang bilang. Dulu: tak kenal maka tak sayang, nah kalau sekarang : tak kode maka tak peka." Tutur Hinata

"Oh." Kata Sasuke sambil membulatkan mulutnya

"Yaudah ayo aku antar kau pulang." Tawar Sasuke

"Ah, nggak usah. Ntar aku bisa pulang bareng temen-temenku." Tolak Hinata

"Udah ah ayo ikut aja, Uchiha tak menerima adanya penolakan nona." Paksa Sasuke sambil menyeret Hinata menuju parkiran.

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Hinata yang berada di samping dia mengemudi (haduh bahasanya berbelit, intinya itulah pokoknya :D). Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, Sasuke segera beranjak ke jok kemudi. Dalam perjalanan mereka diselimuti keheningan hanya suara deru mobil dan klakson dari mobil lain yang terdengar.

"Hei, di mana rumahmu ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh Hinata sekilas

"Nggak aku bawa. Hahahaaha." Canda Hinata

"Cih, Seriusan ini. Di mana alamat rumahmu ?" Tanya Sasuke ketus

"Iya, iya. Lurus saja terus, ada pertigaan belok kanan, ada bunderan belok kanan. Nah situ letaknya." Jawab Hinata

"Kok kayak iklan c********t."

"Emang kayak gitu arahnya -_-." Jawab Hinata

Tiba-tiba Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya ke bahu jalan dekat jebatan.

"Ayo turun." Kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas

"Eh, kok turun di sini ?" Tanya Hinata

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, melainkan langsung menarik Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Waahh indah sekali." Kata Hinata begitu turun dari dalam mobil dan berdiri di pembatas jembatan. Dia tampak begitu kagum dengan pemandangan di depannya, rambutnya berkibar karena tiupan angin. Sasuke yang melihatnya terpesona dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Melihat Hinata hanya mengenakan kaos tipis, dia segera melepas cardigan yang dipakai dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Sontak Hinata pun kaget dan memerah wajahnya.

Keheningan menjadi teman mereka saat ini. Namun mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain dengan keheningan yang menentramkan batin ini. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berdehem.

"Ehm, Hinata." Panggil Sasuke

"Eh Iya." Hinata menoleh menghadap Sasuke. Tanpa disangka Hinata, Sasuke sudah menolehnya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Oniks bertemu Lavender, Hitam bertemu putih, kedua mata yang kontras sekali perbedaan warnanya saling bertautan seakan mereka berbicara lewat pandangan mata.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, Sasuke sudah mulai menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

'CUP'

Bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibir mungil Hinata. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa manis bibir Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata diam mematung di tempat dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melepas ciuman itu dan menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Hinata." Sasuke memanggil Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Hinata. Namun Hinata tetap diam mematung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ternyata manis rasanya." Gumam Sasuke sambil pergi mengendarai mobilnya dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang masih mematung.

.

.

.

Hinata akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya setelah berciuman (dicium) Sasuke. Dia menengok kanan kirinya mencari keberadaan Sasuke, ternyata dia sendirian di tempat itu.

"Kei, Sasuke-san !" Teriak Hinata memanggil Sasuke. Dari kejauhan dia melihat mobil Sasuke berhenti di perempatan lampu merah. Hinata segera berlari mengejarnya, tapi tak lama kemudian mobil Sasuke melaju setelah lampu hijau menyala.

"Ah, sial kau tuan Uchiha." Umpat Hinata karena kesal ditinggal Sasuke.

Hinata pun berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Dia berjalan dengan terburu-buru berharap segera kelihatan rumahnya. Tak disangka tiba-tiba high heels yang dipakainya patah.

"Awww, cih apaan lagi ini. Hah pakai acara patah lagi." Kata Hinata seraya muncul perempatan di keningnya. Hinata segera melepas kedua sepatu yang dipakainya, jadilah dia berjalan sendirian dikegelapan malam sambil 'nyeker'

"Tau gini mending tadi pulang sama temen-temen aja." Ujar Hinata ngedumel sebel sama Sasuke sepanjang jalan.

"Ah, Uchiha sialan, dasar ketumbar, kecipir ini sih bukan namanya nganterin. Tapi nelantarin di pinggir jalan." Sambungnya.

Hinata masih berjalan dengan terseok, karena kakinya yang telanjang berjalan di atas jalan yang mulai berbatu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi.

"Tadi itu apa ya ?" Ingatnya kembali sambil memegang bibirnya. Ia merona, tak disangka ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh si cassanova kelas atas (/▼/). Tanpa sadar ia meloncat loncat kegirangan dan tak ingat kalau ia masih di jalan yang berbatu.

"Huuwaaa, sakiittt arrggghhh, Hinata kenapa kau jadi bodoh sih malam ini." Ujarnya sambil menggetok kepalanya sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa aku nggak nelpon orang aja ya buat menjemputku. Ah dodol, tau gitu dari tadi nggak usah jalan." Kata Hinata sambil mencari kontak siapa yang kira-kira dapat menjemputnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Tenten nee-chan bisakah kau sekarang menjemputku di.. ummm." Kata Hinata dengan orang di seberang lalu menoleh kanan kiri mencari alamat."

"Ah, di depan petshop milik tuan Orochimaru, iya yang ada papan iklannya bergambar mbak Kunti naik ular yang warnanya pelangi norak yang kayak buntelan karung. Um, oke Tenten nee-chan aku tunggu di depan toko persis ya, bye nee-chan." Hinata menutup sambungan telpon dengan orang yang dipanggilnya Tenten nee-chan tadi. Hinata segera mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman dan terlihat dari jalan supaya yang menjemputnya tadi tau keberadaannya.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian

Tin Tinn

Suara klakson dari mobil yang mendekat ke arah petshop Orochimaru menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ah Tenten nee-chan~, kau sudah sampai ternyata." Kata Hinata sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Ngapain kau sendirian di sini, udah gitu nggak pake sepatu lagi." Kata Tenten heran.

"Ceritanya panjang, ntar aja deh ceritanya. Yang penting ayo jalan, udah capek nih badan." Suruh Hinata seenak jidatnya.

"Heh, seenaknya aja memerintah orang yang lebih tua dari kau. Kalau bukan adiknya Neji udah ku lempar dengan kotak tisu." Omel Tenten.

"Hehehehe, gomen nee-chan ^_^." Kata Hinata

Tenten melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Di perjalanan hanya ada keheningan yang menemani mereka karena Hinata tertidur karena kelelahan berjalan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ~

Rutinitas di kampus berjalan seperti biasanya, kelas Hinata dan Sasuke dimulai sebentar lagi. Keduanya berbarengan menuju kelas.

"Hei, boleh kenalan nggak ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hm, Boleh." Kata Hinata sambil menengok melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Sasu, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu ?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Nama yang bagus." Kata Sasuke

"Oh ehehehe makasih." Kata Hinata dengan tak ikhlas dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke

.

.

Di dalam kelas mereka tampak tak mendengarkan materi yang disampaikan dosen. Mereka asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

**Hinata POV**

'Heehh benarkah kejadian semalam itu nyata ? bukan mimpi kan ?' kata Hinata dalam hati sambil memainkan kalung berbentuk kipas di tangannya.

'Kyaaa my first kiss kuu sama kei (*/*)' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

'Apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya yah, ntar malam mesti ke bar lagi biar ketemu sama kei.'

'Lalu apa yang mesti ku lakukan kalau bertemu dia, duh bagaimana kalau dia menyinggung masalah kemarin.'

'Ah bodo amat, yang penting ntar malam ke bar.'

**Hinata POV End**

Sementara Sasuke tidur di kelas dan bermimpi kalau dia akhirnya berpacaran dengan Hinata, saat mereka berkencan Sasuke saking bersemangatnya menghampiri Hinata sambil berlari namun naas tiba-tiba Sasuke menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas, akhirnya dia jatuh. BRUUK

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Sasuke dalam mimpi, Sasuke bangun karena kekagetannya dan kelas hari ini selesai.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**Chapter 3 akhirnya update. Mungkin sudah melenceng jauh kali ya dari cerita awal. Maaf karena keterlambatan update yang begitu lama sekali. Terimakasih juga kepada kalian yang mau mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorit fict ini, terimakasih saran dan masukannya ^_^**

**Kritik, opini, dan saran kalian aku tunggu loh !**

**Ikutin terus ceritanyaa ~**

**Pati, 30/07/15**

**Kyou desu ^_^**

Balasan Review

**Uchiha etha : **oke, pantengin terus yaa

** .Cemua : ** makasih sayang ^_^ ikutin terus yah

** : ** iya ^_^

**Guest : ** terinspirasi dari MV Bigbang

** : **oh kalau soal bahasa sudah aku kasih tau diatas kalau bahasanya kayak begini. Kalau genre dibikin romance humor

**Hinataholic : **iya ini udah update ^_^

**Mell Hinaga Kuran : **iya senpai terimakasih koreksinya ^_^ mohon bimbingannya

**Siiuchild : **iya, lagi kurang inspirasi senpai

**Him Hime : **chapter 3 update~

**Erni : **ditunggu aja ya ceritanya ^_^


End file.
